One in a half kind of virgin
by Leanna23
Summary: Ah,high school full of romance,hurt,break ups,make ups,kissing and hugging,drama,sex,drugs,parties.Technically the best or hardest years of a teenagers life sometimes hardest for me that is,My name is Amelia rose i am 16 1/2 years old and little did i know that this first year in mobius high would be the most awkward yet :/ please review :D


** Ages and virgins/non virgins**

**Amy rose - 16 1/2 (Virgin)**

**Sonic hedgehog -17 (Non Virgin)**

**Scourge hedgehog -18 (Non Virgin -_-)**

**Rosalinda rose -17 (Virgin lucky for scourge Haha xp)**

**Cream rabbit -15 (Obviously a Virgin :p)**

**Tails prower -16 (****Virgin)**

**Rouge bat -17 (Non Virgin)**

**Knuckles echidna -18 (Non Virgin)**

**Shadow hedgehog -17 (Non Virgin)**

**Maria hedgehog -16 (Virgin)**

**Sticks badger -15 (Virgin)**

**Clyde fox -17 (Non Virgin)**

**Jeremy badger 16 (Virgin)**

**Tikal ****echidna - 15 (Non virgin)**

******Sally acorn - 17 (Non virgin)**

******Fiona foxx - 17 (Non Virgin)**

**One in half kind of virgin :/ -chapter one**

* * *

"Are you ready for your first day of school miss Rose?"I nodded smiling brightly at the bus driver who was a brown,black and gray german shepherd with dark blue eyes dressed in a bus uniform a large blue cap and blue baggy pants dress shoes and white t-shirt his light blue jacket sitting next to him."Then all aboard for mobius high!"I giggled happily and climbed on immediately seeing my three best friends sitting in the back of the bus gigging and joking around.

"Hiii Ammmyyy!"I blushed madly as i made my way to the back._'Oh god,not again.'_A skinny orange jungle badger girl with a peach muzzle,skin and arms,wide blue eyes and long cordovan hair that was wearing a light brown tank top,navy colored shorts and pair of sketcher sneakers, jumped on me making both of us fall down on the thin hallway of the bus i shut my eyes tightly as my back hit the ground hard causing me some pain and since she landed on top of me,her D-cup boobs was squishing up against my back making me more embarrassed."Ohhh Aaammmyyy I missed you so so so so so so much! My oh my look how big your boobs have gotten they are like whoa..touch me! Hahaha!"I jerked up a little in surprise as she grabbed both of my breast squeezing them hard without warning.

"KIYAAAAHHH! STICKS!? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DOING!? GET THE HELL OFF!"She giggled like a weirdo before finally getting off of me and helped me up even though i hesitated at first."Thank you."I dusted myself off before i noticed everybody staring at us some of the guys had nose bleeds while the girls were snickering and gossiping,texting,whispering about how me and Sticks must be lovers and what we do to eachother like,do we finger eachother,do we eat other out all that disgusting stuff-_-."Umm..."I could feel my whole face turn fire truck red in embarrassment.

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE SO GO BACK TO WHAT YOU GUYS WERE DOING BEFORE!"In a instant everybody turned around and did what they were asked to do,I laughed taking my seat next to her and my other friends Rouge and Cream."I'm sorry about embarrassing you like that Ames,I don't know what came over me hehe."I nodded giving her thumbs up.

"I-it's okay,"The bus started moving slowly as the driver shut the double doors automatically."Can you guys believe we are going to be freshmen? Like eeepp! i'm so excited!"I squealed hugging all three of them at once.

"Yeah totally Amy! I wonder if we will meet any cutes guys there,hehe."A princeton orange,cream and white rabbit girl with wide cinnamon-brown colored eyes,peach skin,arm and muzzle,small B-cup breast,pretty smile,floppy long ears coming out over her short orange hair,thin stomach and waist,fairly tall for a 15 year old,kind sweet gentle voice to go with her innocent outlook,a all light blue dress with a white ribbon going around it and flat white shoes,she's known as Cream rabbit the kindest and politest girl in all around station square.

"Ohhh,I can't wait to see all them hot guys!"I placed both of my hand on my cheeks shaking my head frantically in excitement.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up huns,guys are idiots and they only want one thing and one thing only...Sex!,"Mine and Cream's ears dropped in sadness as we looked towards a sexy white bat with teal eyes and tanned skin,arms and muzzle,long white hair,double D boobs that boys would kill for,pointed ears like bats should have,pink puffy lips,long beautifully toned legs that were crossed,flat stomach curves in all the right places,today she was showing a lot of skin as usual -_-; Dressed in a red rude tube belly top,black short shorts ,a gold diamond Chanel belt around her waist and a pair of long legged black boots._'Oh yeah,maybe i should probably mention that me,cream and sticks are virgins hehe.*blush* and rouge is like a big sister looking out for us and making sure we don't make any mistakes,and save are first time for someone we truly love.'"_I mean seriously girl's don't be so naïve,boys don't love they just fuck and leave you in the gutter,I look at me i use to be like you girls till i feel in love with someone that i thought loved me back! turns out he only wanted to sleep with me! and leave the next morning before i woke up! leaving a stupid letter beside me that said._'I had a great time! Call you later bitch :D',"_Angry- sad tears came out of her eyes ruining her mascara."You will never know what it feels like to have your virginity stolen from you.*Sob* and ...and h-hopefully you never will."I wrapped my arms around her neck tightly hugging her from the side.

"Shhh,it's ok,it's ok i'm here."Cream and Sticks exchanged worried looks before hugging the crying bat also."Everything is gonna be okay."I glanced around seeing everybody was looking at us again giving us weird looks and glares.I mouthed fuck you to all of them before looking out the window seeing that we were coming up to the huge high school."Look we're almost there! :D"I shouted changing the tense atmosphere,Rouge wiped her tears away and looked out with me.

"YEAH! MOUTHERFUCKERS!"

"WAHOOO! LET THE PARTYS AND HOT BABES BEGIN!"

"OH HELL YEAH! THIS YEAR IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

I laughed at the sound of the cheers of the teenage boys yelling while me and my friends started to get our stuff off the floor._'Wow the first day of mobius high! i can't wait!'_I could feel myself getting lost in my thoughts till..."Hey little cutie what's your name?"I looked up thinking someone was talking to me but instead they were talking to cream,the poor girl started shivering in fear since he had her blocked in,the guy that was talking to her was a tall dark brown fox with light brown skin,arms,muzzle and around his lust filled blue eyes,his black bangs were falling a bit into his eyes,his ears were pointed forward,his hand on his hip while the other was blocking my friends exit,he had a sly smirk on his lips as he looked cream up and down,his outfit was a forest green t-shirt that was exposing his muscles on his arms,blue skinny jeans with a pair of white sneakers."Not gonna tell me? Aw well, i guess I'll just have to find out on my own then but...if it helps my name is Clyde fox."I huffed and stomped over to them.

"No! It doesn't help now move out of friend's way jerk!"He double glanced just to make sure he was seeing properly i guess,making me roll me eyes in annoyance."Hello are you deaf i said-Ahhhhhh!"I shut my eyes tightly as i let out a gut wrenching scream.'_OMFG! THIS DISGUSTING PIG or i say fox? IS GROPEING ME! SOMEBODY HELP!'_

"Yeah,your gonna be my next project toots."He fiddled them around painfully."Oh god yes! i think i'm getting a boner!"

"AMY!"_'Cream...help me please...go get some help!'_

"Argh! S-stop it!"I moved my arms around trying to push him off."Get! fucking off of me!"

"Nu-uh your mine now bitc-oopph!"I suddenly felt his hands being knock off of me and some people grunting._'Wha-what's going on!'_I slowly but cautiously opened my eyes to see a shocking scene of the fox and a cobalt hedgehog brutally beating each other.

"Amy come on! this is are chance!"Cream tugged at my t-shirt making me snap out of whatever i was in."Let's go!"I grabbed her hand letting her drag me out of the school bus._'Who was that? Why did he save me?'_All that was all i could think about while my life long friend ran me into the building."Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! I can get the nurse if you want me to!"I placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile to get her to calm down some.

"Creamy,i'm fine and no i am not hurt just shaken up a little that's all."She sniffled wiping her eyes."So stop that crying alright?"I smirked she shook her head before smiling.

"Okay."I giggled and ruffled her hair."Hey! Hahaha Stop it! hahaha Amy!"Soon we couldn't even control our laughter.

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

_Attention all freshmen students this is your vice principal Olivia Polar speaking to welcome you to mobius high and let you all know that,you should probably hurry up and get your school schedule from the front desk if you don't know where the front desk is don't worry some off duty teachers will guide you to it,thank you all and have a great first day here..._

I let go of her and started walking ahead of the rabbit."Hurry Cream,we're gonna be late."She grabbed my hand again jumping up and flapping her long ears making her fly off the ground."Um?...Cream? are you sure we are even allowed to do this?"She giggled shaking her head.

"I don't know,but it sure is fun...Hey i wonder where Sticks and Rouge got off to."As on cue the bat and badger popped up beside us,Rouge was carrying Sticks who was giggling and shouting fuck the police loudly getting some more unwanted attention from the people that we were flying over._'Geez if she keep acting this way we are never gonna any new friend's -_-;'_"Oooh there! I see it! the front desk!"I gave her a thumbs up and smiled.

"Cream,Rouge we're coming in for a landing."A few guy teens groaned complaint as we cut in the long line in front of them."Awe well guy's,yeah snooze yeah lose sorry but it's just how life works get use to it."I laughed evilly as i watched them glare at me._'Suckers hehe_.'"Aint i right Sticks? Sticks?"I looked at my friend in confusion till i followed her glaze to see she was staring at a another jungle badger that was a guy which shocked me since i didn't see any other ones around here,bright yellow fur,ocean blue eyes,tanned skin,muzzle and arms,which had some muscle on them,he was tall but not that tall,short messy red hair,over all he was cute hehe,His green shirt that said.'Ladies man'Across it and orange shorts with his long yellow and red striped bushy tail sticking out of them,and a pair of black converse."Why don't you go over and talk to him?"The orange badger jumped in fright.

"M-me?,"I nodded smirking and folding my arms."O-oh Nooo,I-i couldn't! i mean w-what would i say?"I shrugged patting her back in reassurance.

"I don't know just be your self Sticks."She gulped making me sweat drop."Heheh,on second thought don't be your self,but i'm sure you won't make fun of your self front of this guy."

"Yeah Sticks!,listen to what Amy said and you will be fine."Cream joined in with me both of us putting arms around the badger girl's shoulders.

"Okay! I'm gonna do it."Me and Cream fist bumped the air while cheering in encouragement.

"Go Sticks! Go!"She took a deep breath before starting to walk over to the unknown guy who was standing next to his friends,a echidna girl with peach-orange fur,peach colored muzzle,cobalt eyes,long orange dreads with cloth wrapped around the ends,average height,looks to be a B or C-cup chest,kind of bitchy looking features,she was dressed kind of like Rouge but in pink and red with red high heel shoes and no belt and red high waisted shorts.

"Hey? think i know that echidna...Tikal!?"Cream called,the girl looked over at us smiling brightly when she saw it was Cream who was calling her.

"CREAM RABBIT IS THAT YOU!?"My friend smiled and blushed sheepishly."OMG IT IS!"She ran over and hugged the cream rabbit tightly."I never seen you in so long girlfriend!"'_Girlfriend?'_I felt a ping of jealousy run through me at those words."Oh who's your pink rat friend?lol."Tikal asked noticing me,I raised a eyebrow at her._'Pink Rat friend!?...Why i otta Grrrr.'_Cream shot me a apologetic look."A ugly looking rat too haha."_'Oh no she did not! Just say that!'_

"Tikal?! What's gotten into you? That's no way to speak to one of my best friends! Or anyone!"Cream hissed shooting death glares at her old friend."You should be ashamed of your-!."I cut her off.

"Excuse me!? I am not a rat thank you every much! i'm hedgehog and proud of it! What are you some kind of mole cause you look like one!"Tikal gasped putting a hand on her chest pretending to seem offended.

"No! I'm a echidna! and i'm one of the most popular girls in mobius high school! And! i'm part of the cheerleading squad so i would shut you mouth if i were you cause if you don't me and my friends will make your stay here a living hell!"I noticed a crowd forming around us which all the guys oooed at her comment,i rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you fucking hoe,i wonder how you became popular in the first place? Passing out blow jobs? i guess."Her jaw dropped as again the guys oooed,i smirked in accomplishment at her shocked and angry face."See ya bitch!"I moved up in the line leaving her there while Cream and Rouge ran up and high fived me snickering.

"Wow pinkie you really told her off! didn't know you had it in you hahaha."I rolled my eyes taking my schedule off of a pink meerkat lady with yellow eyes who was sitting at the desk,the two of them doing the same before we walked down the hall to find our lockers.

"Gee,thanks for having faith in me Rouge."I said jokingly,she giggled making me stop to look at our schedules."Okay..."

my schedule read:

_Amelia rose - first year student_

_Homeroom: 1-A_

_1st Period: ____Chemistry_

_2nd Period: Station square h__istory_  


_3rd Period: Art_

_4th Period: Music _

_-LUNCH TIME-_

_5th Period: ____Math - Calculus_

_6th Period: P.E.__  
_

_7th Period: __Home economics_

I smiled seeing it wasn't that bad since i was good at all of that stuff.'_This should be a easy first day,never mind that stupid bitch Tikal and that guy incident -_- my day should go more smoothly from now on hehe.'_"Mine ain't so bad,how yours girl's?"We swapped papers so we could read them to see if we will being seeing each other around.'_Hmm let me see here...'_

_Creamily Rabbit - first year student_

_Homeroom: 1-A_

_1st Period: __Station square h__istory_

_2nd Period: Music  
_

_3rd Period: Art_

_4th Period: __Chemistry_

_-LUNCH TIME-_

_5th Period: Home economics_

_6th Period: Math- calculus_

_7th Period: __P.E._

Well me and Cream is in the same home room that ain't so bad either but since Rouge is older she will probably be in a different year all together,turns out i was right the only time we will see her will be at lunch since she will be classed as a junior because she is over 16."Awe man i so wanted to be with you guys all day today."She pouted crossing her arms i stuck my tongue out and shrugged.

"It's okay Rouge we will just hang out at lunch,no biggie."Cream giggled at our immature behavior."But for now let's just get to our lockers,please so we can get this day over with."

"Good plan Cream."I winked at her."We should probably spilt up for now anyway."They nodded in agreement before we went own ways,I walked along the long hallway with lockers on eachside of the walls._'Locker 38,come on...come on..ah-ha there you are!'_As i reached for it other hand touched mine,I arched a brow turning my head to look at the person next to me."Umm..."It was that cobalt hedgehog again but this time i could get a better look at him,light green almond shaped eyes,slick back cobalt quills,perfectly tanned skin,muzzle and arms,muscular arms,pointy nose,tight jaw line,messy bangs on top of his head,snow white colored teeth,both of this pointed ears were pierced on the edges with four sliver and gold studs in each one,he wore a tight black t-shirt,ripped blue jeans,a pair of white male high tops,and a white leather jacket that had gold buckles on the straps."Uh...I'm sorry!"I quickly pulled my hand away and looked down to the floor,I heard him chuckle a little bit.

"What for? I just wanted to come over and say you did really good on handling Tikal back there."I smiled softly looking up at him through my bangs.

"R-really?"I was really shocked when he grabbed my chin to make me look at him more,I saw his breath hitch making me drop my eyebrow in confusion.

"Whoa...your extremely pretty."I blushed looking away again."Heheh,don't be embarrassed,it's true you know?...,"He looked me up and down."Heh,Now i see why that fox was after you."I nodded taking a step back making him let go.

"Well..Um thanks for saving me mr.."He smirk bowing a little.

"The name's Sonic...Sonic hedgehog."I giggled and curtsied playfully.

"It's nice to meet you Sonic,I'm Amelia rose but my friend's call me Amy for short i am new here."His smirk turned into a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too Amy the newbie."My jaw dropped in a fake shocked manor at the nickname before i hit his arm softly."Ouch,haha."I laughed with him_.'His laugh sounds like heaven...wait what did i say? or think? urgh! Whatever.'_I snapped out of my romanic daze as the bell rang again.

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

"Oh-no,I'm gonna be late for home room!"I quickly moved passed him and stuffed my things in to my locker shutting and locking it."Uh? I'll see you later Sonic!"I waved goodbye as i ran down the hallway._'Room 4-A,Room 3-A,Room 2-A,Room 1-A!_"I took a deep breath before putting my hand against the door handle slowly opening it,i peeked inside to see Cream talking a yellowish-orange fox with two tails and blue eyes,and Sticks was chatting and giggling with that badger guy we saw earlier,I sighed finally walking in making all eyes go on me."Um...Sorry miss i couldn't find my locker."The teacher was a red panda that had soft forest green eyes,large ears,she was kinda chubby,looked to be in early 30's,a white muzzle with a black button nose,she wore a white dress shirt and a white skirt,with a pair of short heel shoes.

"It's no probably at all,please take a seat."I nodded walking over and sitting on the other side of Cream's desk."Now that your all here,My name is Diana bear,"The class shouted nice to meet you in union creeping me out a little while she wrote her name on the black board behind her."Right now class I'll like to take your names,age and your career choice for when you get out of school and collage."She picked up a clipboard and a pair of reading glasses off her desk table."Now who wants to go first?"

"I'm Amanda Emily wolf i am 14 years old and when i get out of high school and collage i wanna be a doctor."A blonde and white shewolf with ice blue eyes stood up proudly smirking at everyone.

"Good girl Amanda."Miss Diana stated after the girl sat down."Anyone else?"

"I'm Bella Bernadette beaver i am 16 years old and when i get out of high school and collage i wanna be a professional hip-hop dancer!"A cute looking white and blue beaver girl with light brown eyes said tapping her fingers on her desk making a small beat.

"I'm Christopher Louis hedgehog I am 15 years old and when i get out of school and collage i wanna be a actor."A short scrawny red and orange hedgehog with gray eyes announced then quickly sat back down on his chair,everyone laughed before a odd looking orange and yellow hedgehog who's his quills where all over the place and his eyes were a bright green.

"Yo! I am Liam hedgehog I'm 16 years old and when i get out of this dumb ass school I'm gonna be a pornstar filmer."My jaw dropped as did everyone else except for the boys who only cheered we'll not all the boys the two talking to Cream and Sticks only shook their heads in disagreement._'Gross,I kinda feel bad for whoever marries that dude.'_20 minutes passed almost everyone had their turn except for me and Sticks.

"You go first!"I harshly whispered to her,she frowned.

"Nooo,you go first!"I rolled my eyes.

"Noway! You know about my stage fright so why won't you do this for me!?"She groaned giving in,

"Finnee,"I pumped my fist in the air in accomplishment."Hey everyone,my name is Sticks jungle badger i am 15 years old and when i get out of high school and collage i'm gonna be a jungle survivor specialist."Everyone clapped before Cream nudged me to stand up.

"Your turn Amy,good luck."I gulped laughing nervously.

"H-hello everybody um...M-my n-name is Ameila rose but you guys can call...M-me Amy I-i am 16 in a half years old a-and when i get out of school and collage i wanna be a victoria's secret model."I blushed deeply regretting i said that._'Damn why did i just that!?_'The girl's rolled there eyes while the boys high fived each other.

"Well that's the last one,and might i say it's so nice to meet all of you and welcome to mobius high school."She told us a bit more about the school before finally dismissing us."I will see you all after school and please enjoy your day here while making some new friends and memories."I grabbed my friend's hands and followed everyone out of the room.

"Sticks show me your schedule."I asked stopping infront of her,she tilted her but dug into her pocket taking out a piece of paper."Thanks."

_Sticks jungle badger - first year student_

_Homeroom: 1-A_

_1st Period: American History_

_2nd Period: Music  
_

_3rd Period: Art_

_4th Period: __Chemistry_

_-LUNCH TIME-_

_5th Period: Home economics_

_6th Period: Math- calculus_

_7th Period: __P.E._

_'Huh? she haves the same schedule as Cream,Luucckkyy!'_I pouted.'_Looks like i'm on my own.'_

"Everything okay Amy?"I snapped out of it and quickly nodded.

"Yeah just that you and Cream have the same kind of schedule,and i don't."She let out laugh before patting my back gently.

"Aweh,it's all gonna be okay buddy,you'll make it through the day...alright."I rolled my eyes shrugging her off me.

"Whatever on a different topic,whats that guy's name that you two were talking to?"She and Cream blushed.

"Jeremy badger."

"Tails prower."

"Haha,cool names."I laughed holding my stomach,Sticks smirked making me raise a brow.

"Oh yeah,I wouldn't act so innocent if i were you Ames,i saw you with that blue hedgehog dude."I smiled shrugging.

"What about him?"She looked at me confused.

"Huh? What do you mean? What about him? You were laughing and flirting with him! I saw you so don't deny it."I giggled slapping her arm._'Okay his hot! That is what i mean!'_As much as i wanted to say that i knew i wouldn't hear the end of it.

"So what his funny and he was the one flirting with me not the other way around fyi."Cream laughed harder at my come back,Sticked huffed.

"You know what! forget about it Amy."I frowned turning away from her.

"I will,how about you forget about it stop making a big deal out nothing!"She gasped also turning away from me.

"Crybaby!"

"Drama queen!"

"Wet the bed!"My ears lowered as turned back around to face her baring my teeth.

"Take that back!"She stuck her tongue out at me folding her arms.

"Why don't you make me! Pinkie!"I felt a ping of hurt run through me.

"You know what! Your not worth it and here i thought you were my friend."I dropped my head in sadness.

"Amy..I'm."

"It's okay,I'll see you around Cream...Sticks."

"Amy wait!"But i ran off tears falling from my eyes._'That stupid badger! embarrassing me like that in front of everyone! Who does she think she is anyway? Rouge!? calling me pinkie and stuff._'I must have not looked where i was going cause i soon found myself on the floor.

"Amy the newbie?"I quickly wiped my tears away before looking up at my new friend who's hand was _already_ stretched out for me to take."Here let me help you up."I blushed a little taking his hand in mine,making me stand to my feet in one pull."There you go hehe."I nodded.

"Thanks Sonic."He tilted his head in concern.

"Something wrong?"I shook my head frantically."Sure looks like it,don't lie to me Amy."

"Um,sorry it's that i just got into a little argument with one of my closest friends."He tsked is disagreement.

"That's no good,but anyway don't cry about it i'm sure you guys will make up later or tomorrow."I smiled and hugged him,i felt his body tense up in shock before hugging me back._'Damn,he must think or something i'm some weirdo hugging him a stupid little thing when we don't really even know each other.'_

"Thank you Sonic,i need that-."

"WHAT THE HELL!? ARE YOU DOING HUGGING MY BOYFRIEND?!"I let go turning to see a furious looking tan and light brown ground squirrel with blue eyes,long dark auburn hair,big chest,very flat stomach,long toned legs,a perfectly curvy body,she wore a azure denim vest black tank-top and skin-tight shorts with white trim and a pair of blue knee-high boots.I rolled my eyes._'Let me guess one of the rich kid's who's daddy bribed the principal to let his little girl in,ding ding ding we have a winner!'_"Get off of her Sonic she might have a disease or rabies."Sonic glared at her while i smiled sheepishly shaking my head."What are you doing with her anyway don't you kn-."

"I'm sorry i didn't know he had a girlfriend,but let me assure you the hug meant nothing i have no possible interest in him,he was just helping me out."The squirrel looked at me with a dumbfound expression on her face.

"Really? Oh..well then sorry about that i just got a little jealous there,um?"I stuck out my hand forcing a polite smile.

"Amelia rose i like to be called Amy though,I'm new here."She smiled brightly back at me showing almost of her perfect white teeth while she shook my hand gently._'Ugh who is she the princess? or the bikini model? Haha.'_

"Pretty name.I'm Sally acorn fall princess,last years queen bee and as student body president i like to welcome you to mobius high."Our handshake broke."And again sorry for calling you names and stuff,it was totally unlike me."I shrugged.

"It's alright not my first time being called names in public."She raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me.

"Why who else haves done it? Wait... your that girl that called Tikal echidna off this morning aren't you?"I hesitated but ended up nodding anyway expecting another round of name calling i tried to make up a excuse to get away."Hahaha,don't worry Amy i think she totally deserved it,hahaha."'Whoa i wasn't expecting her to laugh at me.'

"But aren't you two friends or something?"Sally tilted her head before shaking it.

"Pfft,me and that loser _friends_ don't be stupid...she's not even popular like me."My head backed up in shock and confusion."Hmm...let me guess,she told you she was one of the most popular girls in school,head of the cheerleading squad."I nodded.

"Sounds about right,yes ha."She shook her head in disappointment sighing.

"Tikal echidna why would go embarrass your self like this?"She stated to no one in particular."Anyway nice meet you Amy,I have to go find some new cheerleaders..wait why don't you come sign up you definitely got the body for it."I blushed watching Sonic nod his head in agreement with her._'M-me? a c-cheerleader? This is like a invitation for finally being poplar! of course i'll be do it! But play it cool Amy don't freak her out!'_

"Hmm..I'll think about it."_'Good job Ames,you did good.'_Sally squealed.

"Well think hard and think yes we could use you in our group."She then gave me a quick hug."Mmm,I can tell we are going to be great friends."She said before walking over and pecked a kiss on Sonic's cheek."See you around quarterback."I looked away as both of them started whispering things i didn't wanna know in each others ears.

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

_Attention all freshmen students this is your vice principal Olivia Polar speaking as a reminder first period starts in 2 minutes so better grab your stuff and head to your class's don't wanna be late!._

I frowned sighing."Hey i gotta go for class,so i'll see you two later."They ignored me as they continued what they were doing.I shrugged and walked back to my locker._'I wish i had a boyfriend...'_I thought as i stepped into my chemistry room._'No time to feel sorry for yourself Amy.'_I shook my head.

_BANG! POOF!_

I jumped back in fright seeing a weird looking gray chipmunk guy hop out of no where." Why,Heeeeellllooo there girly welcome to my chemistry class! old Jack is the name and science is my game!"I giggled at his old country accent and the little jig he did when he walked around me as he pushed me further inside."Come in!,come in, sit down! sit down!"I raised a eyebrow before settle myself down next to the yellow two tailed fox i saw with Cream earlier who was ironically called Tails."Ooookkkayy students,let's get this started please open your text books and examine how your partner next to you carefully pours the red liquid into the clear one,and class,please do _Not_ forget to wear your safely goggles."

"Well,his a weird one."Tails chuckled at my comment putting on his goggles and grabbing some empty vials and some that had different color liquids inside.

"Yeah..I guess that's just what happens if you've been around science and test tubes as long as he has."I laughed softly writing something down in my plain book while he did what the teacher asked."Whoa,"We watched as a big poof of pink smoke came out of it."Are you writing this down Amy?"I nodded checking off the mix red,clear and pink box's._'Hmm..maybe i should see if he haves a girlfriend,hehe,for Cream's sake.'_

"Yes..Sooo tails,do you have a girlfriend yet?"I teased watching his white muzzle turn a bright red._'Interesting.'_Mr jack walked around the classroom looking closely at all the partners progress then writing it down on his clipboard with a soft smile on his face.

"Um...No i use to but,it didn't work out...the two tails sort of creeped her out."I shook my head._'Awe poor guy.'_He looked down at his feet in thought."You know?...Your friend Cream is actually the first girl i met that didn't get freaked out when she saw them..other then you."I smiled fixing my goggles to make them tighter around my head.

"Don't worry Tails,I think they are actually quite cool and cute...like you are."His blush turned darker making me giggle again."I mean that in a friendly way haha."He let out a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness,uh...not that i don't think your pretty Amy! I do! think your really pretty,but i just have my sights on someone else at the moment heheh."I smirked._'Probably a certain rabbit girl i hope.'_I shrugged seeing him go back to work which was to mix the pink liquid in with the blue one._'Cream needs a guy in her life,Since she didn't even have her first boyfriend nor kiss for that matter..' _

"Eh,don't worry about it Tails i get it haha.I kind of have my sights on someone too well...at least i think i do."Only one person or Hedgehog was on my mind right at that moment.'_Sonic.'_I sighed in content at the thought of his name even though it was wrong of me to even be thinking about having a crush on a guy i just met and the fact that he was off the market.

"Wow,it turned Purple!"I smiled looking at the newly changed liquid._'Pink and blue make purple..of course!...hmm maybe one of me and Sonic's kids will be that color?..'_I blushed turning away for no reason._'No! I can't be thinking like that!...this is wrong!'_"Something the matter Amy? You look a little flustered."I nodded again before raising my hand for mr Jack to see.

"Mr Jack?..may i be excused for a minute?..The smoke seems to be bothering my nose."He smiled croakily at me then pointed to the door.

"Whhhyyy sure my dear! But hurry back next we are gonna test out the volcano i made at home!"I laughed nervously getting up and quickly walking out the door,once out i looked around at my surroundings._'I think i need some air..'_I followed my thoughts and made my way towards the back of the school looking for a exit.'God!..how big is this school!'I stuffed my hands inside my pockets before continuing to look for the exit,but one room really caught my eye._'Music room.'_I felt my eyes sparkle telling me to go inside and have a look._'One little peek won't hurt...would it?'_I cautiously twisted the door handle smiling when noticing it wasn't locked.

"And what do you think your going sweet cheeks?"I jumped back quickly taking my hand off and looking around to see who the voice belong to,and the he was in all his sicking glory Clyde fox,I grimaced watching him smirk evilly at me."That was a good trick to get someone to come and help you none of the girls I've ever passed me up before...,"I was about to scream but he had me pushed up against the door with his hand covering my mouth in a few second."But you...your different...you got this feisty look and attitude about you,and let's not forget about that gorgeous body of yours huh?"I wimpered as he started to unzip my jacket revealing the top of my glittery white shirt i had on.

"P-please...S-top.."I tried to say but it came out as a mummer._'Someone...please save me.'_He chuckled darkly slipping one of his hands down my side and towards my shorts._'No! I can't be losing my virginity like this!'_I shut my eyes tightly feeling tears roll down my face.

"Mmm...I can't smell you getting nice and _wet_ for me,"_'My first time was suppose to be romanic and special! with the one i love!...Not! in a empty hallway about to get it forcefully taken from me by a complete stranger!'_I sobbed loudly beneath his hand earning me a sharp punch into the stomach."Be quiet! Stupid hoe! before i make you!"

"Clyde!"My eyes snapped open in surprise and relief hearing the one hedgehog's voice that i was kinda hoping would save me again."Let her go! Man!"The fox growled in annoyance before licking my cheek making me want to vomit.

"Imma gonna have to finish up with you,after i deal with this asshole."He whispered as he finally released me._'You mean?! as in after you mean never,cause his gonna put you into a hospital buddy!'I rubbed my sore wrist before taking a few steps away from him. "_Sonic..don't you see i was kinda busy here?!...i mean you know what the deal is,so why can't you just leave me do my thing while you do yours?!"The blue hedgehog rolled his light green eyes before cracking his knuckles then smirking cockily.

"Well,the deal don't apply if your messing with one of my friends in the matter...now does it?"_'Deal?..what are they talking about?'_

"Sonic,Sonic,Sonic...you were always the big hot shot,getting everything your step-family could give you,the fancy ass cars,the hottest babes,the huge mansions,the private jets,the limos,the parties,the billion dollar clothes,"I raised a eyebrow tilting my head in thought._'Huh? Just who the hell is Sonic anyway? A millionaire? A actor? Just who is Sonic T hedgehog?_'I flinched at the dark brown foxs arm grabbing a hold of my own."EVERYTHING! you could ever want! SO WHY!? Are you soooo damn interested in this stupid pink whore that you just met anyway!? Huh? Tell me why! TELL ME!"I looked to Sonic watching and waiting quietly for his answer,but instead he just shrugged with a heart melting smile on his face.

"She's just...she's just feels special to me for some unknown reason too me yet...But i well be damned if ill let you hurt her again."My heart fluttered against my rib cage._'Oh...Sonic..._'I was suddenly roughly flung into the wall beside me forcing me to hit my head hard_.'What's happening to me? I feel so dizzy and light headed..'_The last thing i saw was Clyde landing on the ground a few feet away from me knocked out and Sonic's handsome face came into my view of him bending down to look me in the eyes,i giggled softly thinking i was hallucinating_.'Hehehe...Ssooonnniiiccc...yooouuuurrrr...sooooo...hhhhwwaaaoooottt..._'All i could think in the last sane part of my mind was Thank god! I didn't say that outside of my thoughts.

_"I'll won't ever let him hurt you again Ames...i promise...__I..wil..wat..ove...yo...fo...ver.."_

_'Sonic.._'I smiled gently letting my eyes finally close.

* * *

**I do not own anything except for my OC's (Clyde,Jeremy,bella,amanda,christopher and Liam.) and this story everyone else belongs to Sega/Archie. Anywho what do you guys think continue or delete please leave a review. (Ps,sorry for any mistakes,gammer mistakes,mixed up sentences, anyway you get the picture just tell me and I'll try to fix it :P and no flames please) :D enjoy everyone. Oh and just so everyone knows I'm not making Tikal or Sally a bitch,Tikal will probably get nicer in some of the other chapters and Sally is only protective of Sonic.  
**


End file.
